How Amelia Became Amy
by rupzydaisy
Summary: Twelve years before she met him again, fourteen years since fish custard, before becoming his companion. From Amelia, the little girl who waited for the Raggedy Doctor, to Amy, the girl who waited and meanwhile grew up. The film AMELIA is based on this.
1. Fairytales

_Hey, this is planned to be a three shot: How Amelia Became Amy. _

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine. _

_**May 2011 - For the teaser trailer, full trailer, Part 1 and Part 2 of AMELIA, which is a short film produced and directed by Stephen Willis based on this fanfic, go to my profile for the link :)**  
_

* * *

Fairytales

Eight year old Rory with his slightly too long blond hair falling down over his blue eyes, mainly because he refused to go to the hairdressers, stood opposite a nine year old, taller by two inches, Jeff. Amelia stood on the wooden bench in front of them.

They were at the park, and Amelia wanted them to play her game and because Jeff had kicked his ball into old Mrs Hudson's garden while she was out shopping both boys had no other choice but to concede to the red haired girl's wishes. Heaven forbid they oppose Amelia Pond's wishes.

"Right. I'm going to be me." Amelia announced. "So," She looked at the two young boys. "Who's going to be the Doctor?"

"I will." Rory said.

"I want to be the Doctor." Jeff protested.

Amelia hopped off the bench, frowning severely. "You can't both be the Doctor." She said. "But someone has to be the Doctor." She walked up the length of the bench deep in thought, then turned around and walked back down. "I know, you can audition to be the Doctor. Like how everyone did for the Christmas play. And whoever's the best Doctor, is the Doctor." She grinned at her solution.

"Do we have to sing?" Rory asked suspiciously.

Amelia thought about it, "No." She shook her head and then hopped back onto the bench and sat on the back.

"How do we audition?" Jeff asked.

"First thing the Doctor needs...is a tie." Amelia instructed. Both boys looked at her, and then turned to look at each other. Then they sped off in different directions, Jeff ran back across the park to his house, while Rory laughed at him before legging it across the road to his house to bring back a tie.

They were back at the bench soon after and Amelia sat munching on an orange from her lunch box. Rory sported a dark blue tie, while a bright red one dangled around Jeff's neck. Amelia popped another orange segment into her mouth before standing up. She inspected both ties closely before waving her hand at Rory.

"Rory wins." She said.

"What!" Jeff shouted. "That's not fair. He can't win so quickly. Two out of three."

"I won!" Rory shouted back. Amelia jumped onto the bench to get their attention.

"Hey! HEY!" She shouted, louder than the boys. "There's more things a Doctor's gotta do."

"WHAT?" Rory shouted, "But I won. I got the tie." Jeff laughed and Rory threw him a dirty look.

"The next thing in the audition is...at my house." Amelia announced and she jumped off the bench again, picked up her bag and then sprinted off down the road to her house.

* * *

They stood in the kitchen and watched as Amelia rummaged through the cupboards and pulled out a bowl. Then she went to the large fridge and took out a carton of custard. She poured it out into the bowl and pushed it across the table. The two auditonees stared at it.

"We have to eat all the custard?" Jeff asked confused.

"All of it?" Rory asked, looking at the large bowl.

"No." Amelia replied and they let out a little sigh of relief. Neither were fans of custard, it stemmed back to school dinners and unidentifiable lumps in puddings. Amelia walked over to the freezer and pulled out a box. "You have to dip these into there."

"No." Rory laughed as he read the name of the food on the box. _Birds Eye Fish Fingers. _"You're joking." He laughed again and Jeff joined in.

"No, I'm not." Amelia replied as she put the oven on and then laid out fish fingers onto a tray before putting them inside to cook. They watched her in silence, still not sure to believe her.

"You are." Jeff said. "You are joking. Because you can't eat fish custard." Rory nodded in agreement.

"Look, do you want to be the Doctor, or not?" Amelia asked.

"I wanna be the Doctor." Rory replied quickly. Jeff threw him a dirty look.

"Then you eat fish custard." Amelia answered.

Rory looked at the clock and prayed that something would happen in the next fifteen to twenty minutes. That the oven would break down, or that Amelia's Aunt Sharon would come back early from work to stop the madness. But seventeen minutes passed quickly and Amelia pulled out the tray with the cooked fish fingers and placed it next to the custard bowl.

"I'm not going to eat that." Jeff stated defiantly at Amelia.

"Rory?" She asked.

"I'll try it?" He said as he looked at her and she smiled at him.

"You just dip it in and eat it." She instructed as she pulled herself up onto the chair to watch. Jeff watched too, but in disgust.

Rory hesitantly speared a fish finger with his fork and the nervously moved his hand towards the bowl of yellow sweet custard. Then he looked back at Amelia who nodded at him, eagerly waiting for him to eat fish custard. He gulped, and then he dipped it in the sweet liquid and watched as the yellow custard coated the breadcrumbs in a layer.

"And now I eat it?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied, popping the 'p'.

"And I'll be the Doctor?"

"Yep." She repeated.

Rory nodded to himself and then quickly put the fish custard into his mouth. He expected to spit it out in disgust, but was surprised by the fact that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Amelia grinned at him. "Like it?"

He shrugged, "It's all..." He chewed a bit more, "custardy, and then fishy." He chewed a bit more, "sweet and crunchy." He swallowed and then opened his mouth to be inspected.

"All gone!" Amelia declared. "Want some more?"

"No, I'm good." Rory said quickly. "So, am I the Doctor now?"

"Yes. Rory you-" She broke off as Jeff suddenly picked up his abandoned fork and stabbed a fish finger before dunking it into the custard before shoving it into his mouth. He chewed quickly before swallowing and opening his mouth.

"Look. I ate it too." He said.

"Oh." Amelia's face fell. She frowned and Rory glared at Jeff. "That makes it two all."

They sat in silence for a little longer; Amelia dipped her finger into the custard and licked it as she thought about how to fix the audition. Someone had to win.

"I know!" She said after a long silence. "One question, whoever answers it the best wins."

"What's the question?" Jeff asked eagerly.

"I'm getting to that bit. Hang on." She said annoyed. Rory smiled inwardly. "Right I've got it. If you were the Doctor...where would we go?"

"Where would we go? That's the question?" Jeff asked, just to clarify. Amelia nodded. "We would go...to that Snowdome, you know, where we went for the class trip. You liked the tobogganing. So we'd go tobogganing." Jeff replied, pleased with his answer. Amelia looked impressed as she thought about it.

"And Rory?" Amelia nodded as she turned to him. Rory chewed on his lip as he thought. Jeff's answer was good, but he had to be better. He wanted to be the Doctor. "Where would we go if you were the Doctor?"

He paused for another moment before replying. "We'd go...everywhere. All the places you've ever wanted to go. We'd go Scotland, and Paris, and...and...we'd go Australia and Disneyland and...even Rio!" Rory blurted out in a rush.

"Really?" Amelia asked with wide eyes.

"Everywhere. That's _my _answer." Rory said to Jeff.

"Then you're the Doctor!" Amelia said and Rory cheered happily. Jeff sulked for a little while before Amelia told him he could still play the game. He was given the role of Prisoner Zero and would be what they would chase.

"I'm the Doctor!" Rory cheered again.

Amelia clapped and then stopped, "But, the Doctor has a sonic screwdriver." She said, and then pouted.

"I'll make one." Rory told her and she smiled again.

* * *

Rory, Jeff and Amelia played the Raggedy Doctor game for the whole of the summer holidays. Every day they were out in the sunshine and when it rained, they ran around in Amelia's big house, each room was a different place. A desert, the Arctic, a planet far far far away.

Amelia played herself. The Doctor's companion, trusty sidekick and loyal friend, always there to help save the day. Rory played as the Doctor, the Raggedy man who fell out of a box and ran around pointing his sonic screwdriver to save the day. Jeff played, quite happily, as Prisoner Zero. Sometimes he was a swashbuckling pirate, other times he was an alien with gloopy skin and nasty teeth. It depended, day to day on what Amelia wanted.

They went to so many place, so many planets, and climbed mountains and saved people. Each and every time Prisoner Zero was defeated and each. And every time Rory, the Raggedy Doctor, and Amelia Pond, the fairytale girl with the fairytale name, saved the day.

* * *

_Read and review :D _


	2. Waiting Patiently

Waiting Patiently

Amelia sat at the low table on the plastic blue chair and reached for the pencils and paper. The psychiatrist, Dr Baker, sat down next to her on the red chair and watched the little red haired Scottish girl as she began to draw. Dr Baker was a short woman, with straight blonde hair and little ear rings.

Amelia thought that she looked nicer than the other doctor Aunt Sharon had taken to see. She had bit him when he said that her Raggedy Doctor wasn't real. Aunt Sharon had sat down on a red sofa by the window on the other side of the room and watched.

"Hello Amelia." Dr Baker said with a smile. "I'm Dr Baker."

"I'm Amelia Pond." Amelia introduced herself with a little wave before reaching for another pencil.

"I'm a doctor. Just like your Raggedy Doctor." The psychiatrist said slowly.

"I suppose." Amelia replied as she noted the similar names. "Doctor and doctor."

"Amelia," The psychiatrist began, "you know that the, Raggedy Doctor isn't real."

Amelia looked up from her piece of paper. "Yes he is." She replied before looking down to continue to colour again.

"Amelia, I'm sorry to tell you this, but he's not real." The psychiatrist shook her head slowly. "He was a dream."

"No he isn't." This time she didn't bother to look up.

"Is he your friend Amelia?" Dr Baker asked.

Amelia put down her pencil and looked thoughtful. "I think so."

"And why is that?"

"Because he said he'd be back in five minutes." She replied plainly and then frowned. "Although, it's been seven months."

"Do you know why he didn't come back Amelia?" The little girl shook her head. "It's because he isn't real." Dr Baker explained.

"He is real!" She protested, slamming down the pencil on the table and crossing her arms.

"Are you the only person to see the Raggedy Doctor?"

Amelia shrugged. "He crashed his ship in the garden at night. Aunt Sharon was out. He crashed and then I made him food." She giggled. "He didn't like apples or bread and butter and said that I'm Scottish so I should be able to cook. Bacon, beans he didn't like anything!"

She laughed. "And then," She giggled again. "He said he knew what he wanted so he opened the fridge and pulled out custard and fish fingers." She laughed again. "And then, he ate it!" She laughed while wrinkling her nose at the memory.

"Fish custard?" The psychiatrist asked confused.

Amelia nodded her head. "Mmmm, he just dipped it in and put it in his mouth."

"What happened afterwards then?"

"What'd ya mean?" Amelia asked after resuming her picture. The psychiatrist could see that it was a man in a brown suit with a blue tie and floppy black hair.

"What did the Raggedy Doctor do next?"

"He asked me about the crack in the wall in my room." Amelia paused and looked up at the woman. "He fixed it. No more scary noises anymore." And Doctor Baker thought that Amelia looked frightened before she turned away to continue colouring in.

"A crack?"

"There was a crack in my wall. He said it was a crack in, reality. Two places in time and space...which weren't supposed to touch." Amelia recalled. "If the wall was knocked down the crack would still be there. And then he opened it to close it. We saw the prison guard. A great big huge eyeball. It was massive." Amelia threw her arms opens to show her just how big the eye had been.

"And then, what happened afterwards?"

"There was a bleeping kind of sound. He said that the engines were... phasing and we ran outside." Amelia explained sadly. "He said he'd be back in five minutes. He promised."

"Amelia, he didn't come back. He wasn't real. Do you understand that?"

"He is real!" The little girl protested. "He said he wasn't like people. He promised!"

The psychiatrist shook her head, "Amelia, he was never real. It was just a dream."

"How could the shed be destroyed then?" She asked the psychiatrist who opened her mouth to speak but then closed it when she didn't have an answer. "It was broken because the Raggedy Doctor crashed into it with his TARDIS. And the TARDIS was broken too." Amelia explained with utter seriousness.

"Amelia, it could have been vandals." Aunt Sharon said softly from the red sofa in the corner.

"It was the Raggedy Doctor." Amelia replied defiantly.

The psychiatrist stood up and walked over to her desk. Aunt Sharon moved to sit opposite her. "I thought it was a phase, that she'd grown out of it, but she just talks about him all the time. Then there's the games she plays with her friends, all about the Raggedy Doctor." Aunt Sharon said nervously. "She got the William's boy to dress up with a tie. I know she's got such an imagination, but it is healthy for her. She keeps thinking that the Raggedy Doctor is real, that he's going to be back. But...he isn't."

"There could be several possible reasons why she prefers to spend her time playing this, Raggedy Doctor game. After all, adults tend to escape from reality, work and stress by reading a good book or watching TV. It could be a distraction. She's been through a lot for a small child. Amelia may not be happy about moving from Scotland to Leadworth. Perhaps she's not entirely comfortable with the situation yet. There is a possibility that she could still be grieving over her parents." Aunt Sharon sighed and nodded in reply.

"She should grow out of it. Sometimes children find it difficult to separate fact and fiction. Dreams can be difficult too. Especially when they are so realistic. She'll grow out of it. If you're still concerned then you can always bring her back." The psychiatrist said confidently. "There needs to be some distance, I think you'll agree. Try to distract her from the Raggedy Doctor game. Eventually she'll forget."

"Amelia." Dr Baker called and Amelia looked over. "It was nice to meet you." She said standing up from her desk. The two adults walked over to the door.

"Say goodbye to Dr Baker Amelia." Aunt Sharon prompted and the psychiatrist kneeled down to Amelia's eye level.

"Bye." Amelia said. She folded up the picture she had drawn and put in her pocket. Poking out of the pocket was a Raggedy Doctor doll and Dr Baker had an idea.

"It was really nice meeting you Amelia. I was wondering...could I have something to remember you and your Raggedy Doctor story by?" She asked softly.

Amelia stared at her, not blinking. "What?" She asked.

"Maybe, could I have the doll?" Dr Baker suggested.

Amelia pulled the doll out of her coat pocket and looked at it closely. It was only one doll, and she had made loads at home. She debated for a moment, then replied, "No, sorry."

"Are you sure?" Dr Baker said, reaching out a hand towards the doll.

Amelia's grip tightened as Dr Baker tried to prise the little Raggedy Doctor doll out of the small girl's hand. "Let go!" Amelia shouted.

"Amelia, give Dr Baker your doll." Aunt Sharon said calmly.

"No." Amelia replied and then bit the psychiatrist's hand. She yelped and released the doll, stepping back from the child with sharp teeth. Amelia glared at her and then walked off down the corridor.

Aunt Sharon looked at Dr Baker who pursed her lips together and was cradling her hand. "I'm so sorry." She apologised and then ran off after Amelia before she wandered off too far.


	3. Growing Up

_And...it's the last chapter! Thank you for your reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed it! This originally started off to have a not-so-happy ending, but she was the Girl Who Waited... so happy ending! _

* * *

Growing Up

Amelia Pond stood in her bedroom in front of the mirror. She wore her new blazer and red tie and fiddled with it before pulling it off and chucking it behind her shoulder. She thought that only silly little girls believed in fairytales.

The room had changed, just slightly, over the past few years. Gone were the scribbled pictures piled up in the corner. The carefully coloured in drawings, which had been proudly blue-tacked onto the wall above her bed, had now been unceremoniously screwed up and chucked into the bin by the door. The little dolls which she had made, countless of times over and over and over again, were now shoved under her bed. Out of sight, and eventually out of mind.

Sometimes she thought she was silly to believe in a Raggedy Doctor and his blue box. Very slowly, Amelia extracted the fiction from the facts about her little dream. Because a swimming pool couldn't possibly be in a library. That a box so small couldn't actually contain a swimming pool _and _a library.

Nor could there be Doctors with no name. No such things as time machines that disappeared from reality. Man hadn't even left the solar system, as her history teacher had been adamant enough to remind her.

It just didn't make sense to believe in the Raggedy Doctor anymore. It was, like a daydream or a nice book she read a long time ago. There were no such things as the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus and no Raggedy Doctor's. It had been a dream, albeit a very realistic one. Only a dream.

Very slowly, and very reluctantly, Amelia Pond released her mental grip on the dream. She was in two minds to though. To keep believing in something which just didn't exist, that didn't fit in with reality, that didn't do anything apart from keep her hoping that the Raggedy Doctor would return. Because she so desperately wanted to believe that he would.

But then five minutes had passed, then five hours. Five days, five weeks. How long could she keep hoping? After that dream, she had woken up in her bed. Wearing her hat, yes. But she wasn't outside like she had been dreaming.

In the end she knew that waiting around for someone who simply didn't exist just wasn't going to cut it. She was going to have to be her own knight in shining armour and save herself from waiting endlessly. She moved on because she could wait forever. It was then that she stopped believing in fairytales and that fairytale name she had, Amelia, was replaced with Amy. She had grown up.

* * *

...And then he came back. And he told her; _"Growing up, you never want to do that."_

He had come back. The Raggedy Doctor had came back, twelve years later. Too late. And she was furious. Twelve years since fish custard, and had told her it had only been five minutes for him. That, to her, was a cop out. She had waited so long. Dreamed that the Raggedy Doctor would come back. Protested to so many teachers, so many adults, and then to those who said they believed her, like Rory. There was doubt then. She doubted herself and she didn't have it in her heart to trust people when they said _'five minutes.' _

Because five minutes was an extremely long time to wait. She had turned impatient. She decided she wouldn't wait. She had moved on, she did things for herself. She was not happy that he had waltzed in, not happy at all. Because he wasn't real. Because waiting for five mintues, or waiting for years meant the same thing in the end. Simply waiting.

_And then he tossed the apple she had given to him, it was exactly the same, still shiny and fresh and new. Twelve years or five minutes. But he was there, and he was so real. Not a dream and not imaginary. He had come back._

Standing right in front of her was the Raggedy Doctor, still all raggedy and he was real. All that time, those psychiatrists she bit, the games she had played with Rory and Jeff. He was real. But he didn't come back to Amelia, the little girl who waited. Instead he came back to Amy the older one and then she ran away with him two years later for the sake of company and an adventure promised fourteen years earlier.

* * *

_Review for the last time! :D _

_3/05/2011 - For the teaser trailer to AMELIA, a short film produced and directed by Stephen Willis based on this fanfic go to my profile for the link :)_


End file.
